bataversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Bat (TV series)
The Bat is a television series, and a modern retelling of the DC Comics series Batman. James Lafferty portrays the eponymous, lead character, Bruce Wayne, who fights crime as a vigilante. The series' first season premiered on October 11, 2012, and concluded on May 16, 2013. The second season premiered on October 10, 2013 and concluded on May 15, 2014. The third season premiered on October 9, 2014 and concluded on May 14, 2015. The fourth season premiered on October 8, 2015 and concluded on May 26, 2016. The fifth season premiered on October 6, 2016 and concluded on May 25, 2017. On January 8, 2017, the series was renewed for a sixth season set to premiere on October 13, 2017. Cast Main cast *James Lafferty as Bruce Wayne/The Bat/Batman *Shantel VanSanten as Gia Gordon/Batgirl (seasons 1-4; special guest season 5) and Gia Gordon/Batlady (season 6; special guest season 5) *Greyston Holt as Robbie Riddle (season 1; special guest seasons 2-3) *Benjamin Ayers as James Serch/Gladiator *Sarah-Jeanne Labrosse as Allie Wayne/Robin *Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth (seasons 1-2; special guest season 5) *Manu Bennett as Jim Gordon *Emily Bett Rickards as Elena Leal/Oracle (seasons 2-present; recurring season 1) *Robbie Amell as Dick Grayson/Nightwing (seasons 2-3; recurring season 1; special guest season 4, 6-present) *Edward Burns as Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood (season 2; recurring season 1; guest season 3; special guest 5-present) *Patrick Dempsey as Colin Riddle/Green Bat (seasons 3-4; recurring seasons 1-2; special guest season 5) *Jamie Dornan as Brian Hawkins/Sandman (season 5-present; recurring season 4) *Ian Harding as Floyd Lawton/Scarecrow (season 5) *Jesse Bradford as Alex Anderson/Gangbuster (season 6; recurring season 5) *Katrina Law as Barbara Kean/Batgirl (season 6; recurring season 5) Synopsis After a violent plane crash, billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne was missing and presumed dead for 5 years before being discovered alive on a remote island in the South China Sea. When he returns home to Gotham City, his devoted butler and guardian when his parents died, Alfred Pennyworth, much-beloved sister, Allie, and best friend, Robbie welcome him home, but they sense Bruce has been changed by his ordeal on the island. While Bruce hides the truth about the man he has become, he desperately wants to make amends for the actions he took as the boy he was. Most particularly, he seeks reconciliation with his ex-girlfriend, Gia Gordon. As Bruce reconnects with those closest to him, he secretly creates the persona of the Bat, a vigilante crime-fighter, to right the wrongs of his family, fight the ills of society and restore Gotham City to its former glory. By day, Bruce plays the role of a wealthy, carefree and careless philanderer he used to be, flanked by his devoted chauffeur and bodyguard, James Serch, while carefully concealing the secret identity he turns to under the cover of darkness. However, Gia's father, Detective Jim Gordon, is determined to arrest Bat for operating in his city. Meanwhile, Bruce's own guardian, Alfred, knows much more about the deadly shipwreck than he has let on and is more ruthless than he could ever imagine. Introduction At the beginning of most episodes, a voiceover of Bruce Wayne describes briefly the hardships that Bruce faced during his five years away from home. He states that as he has returned, he has decided to help out the people of his city, honoring both his parents and his friend, respectively. However, beginning in the third season's "The Owl", the monologue changed near the end of the season, briefly describing his crusade, but going on to mention his necessary ascension as the heir to the Owl, John Wycliffe. In the fourth season, the monologue was changed, as he realize his old approach on bringing justice isn't enough, which leads him to become the Batman. Season 5's monologue retains the crusade but also includes Bruce mentioning his double duty as Mayor and as the Batman. Season 1 "My name is Bruce Wayne. For five years, I was stranded on an island with only one goal-- Survive. Now I will fulfill my parents' dying wish-- to use the list of names they left me and bring down those who are poisoning my city. To do this, I must become someone else. I must become something else." Season 2 "My name is Bruce Wayne. After five years on a hellish island, I have come home with only one goal-- to save my city. But to do so, I can't be the killer I once was. To honor my friend's memory, I must be someone else. I must be something else." Season 3 "My name is Bruce Wayne. After five years in hell, I have come home with only one goal-- to save my city. Now others have joined my crusade. To them, I'm Bruce Wayne. To the rest of Gotham City, I am someone else. I am something else." "The Owl" and "" variant "My name was Bruce Wayne. For three years, I worked to save my city. But to save my sister, I had to become someone else. I had to become something else." Season 4 "My name is Bruce Wayne. After five years in hell, I returned home with only one goal-- to save my city. But my old approach wasn't enough. I had to become someone else. I had to become something else. I had to become the Batman." Season 5 "My name is Bruce Wayne. After five years in hell, I returned home with only one goal-- to save my city. Today I fight that war on two fronts. By day, I lead Gotham City as its Mayor. But by night, I am someone else. I am something else. I am the Batman."